A hopeless dream
by xToasty
Summary: Deidara is having dreams about a girl. Somehow, he know that he want to spend his life with her, without even knowing her. For his sake, he needs to go on a mission with Tobi... Story contains Lemon and harsh language. DeixSaku
1. Chapter 1

"Deeper! I need you deeper inside me - naagh", Sakura moaned loudly. Never wasting a thought on it, Deidara thrusted deeper into her. 'She know what she wants, un. But that's what I like about her.'

She came. And he was just smirking. rolling around... wait, was this really happening?

Deidara opened his eyes. "Fucking dream", he mumbled into his pillow, "I don't know that damn bitch, why is she stuck to my brain?". Then he stood up looking into the mirror. Yes, he had a mirror in his room. He always wanted to see his own beauty. Art and himself were the only things he was interested in.

"Deidara-Sempaaaaai!", Tobi crushed into his room "We're going on a mission. Hurry uuuup!"

"Nagh, Tobi, I need to take a shower and such things, un."

"But Pain-sama told us to hurry!"

"I don't give a fuck on this, un. Can't you see that I just look totally messed up? Do you want to be seen with me, when I look that shitty? I guess not, un."

"You look just adorable, Sempai."

Deidara blushed and turned to the door of the bathroom. He knew he looked adorable, but he wanted to wash away this smutty dream of this so damn sexy chick. He took a glare over his shoulder, telling Tobi that he will only need a few minutes.

He walked into the warm bathroom and put off his shirt. Normal black Akatsuki one. Then he stroke off his pants and boxers and looked into the mirror in front of him. Sexy, but maybe he needed to train a bit more. He sighed and pushed away the curtain of the shower. He thought of what would happen, if this girl would stand in his shower. He would fuck her, just like he had done in his dream. He sighed again, turned on the shower and let the cold water drop on his skin.

He was very careful with washing his hair, and it took him minutes more, than a normal girl would need.

Tobi was nervous, very nervous. Leader-sama would be more than upset, if they failed the mission because his Senpai took too long to shower. There would be a lot of punishment for him, not for his Sempai, because Deidara would say it was Tobi's fault, not his, and Leader would believe. Poor, poor Tobi.

Deidara was thinking about his dream last night. He knew he had seen that girl anywhere before. When, where? Who is she? He wanted to find her and to talk to her. He wanted to be with her. Not for sex, but somehow he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with.

He turned of the shower and drained his hair. Sighing he took the towel next to him and dried his muscular body. Today he was do lazy to do his normal hairstyle and instead of the pony tail with his bangs hanging out, he just tied it together in his lower neck. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom to see Tobi waiting for him.

The masked man had already put Deidaras clothes out of the closet to spare time.

"Our mission is to infiltrate the village of Konohagakure, which is in the land of fire. We need to kill some Ninjas there, of course without drawing attention to ourselves or the organization. You might ask why we need to kill some ninja -"

"I know why, un. Pain-sama wants war between Konoha and Iwa, un. We will leave some head-protectors of Iwa there so they will think it was them. Hey, Tobi, I am not as blonde as I look."

"Ahhh Deidara-Sempai is just so intelligent! He could figure out what to do with out even knowing where Konoha is."

"Sure I know where Konoha is, un."

"And sure you know, that the Kyuubi lives there."

"Kyuubi is none of my business, un. Let's get fast through this, Tobi."

Deidara put on his clothes and took his cloak. He left the Akatsuki headquarter and built a clay bird, which expanded when it fell to the ground. He climbed on the bird, followed by Tobi. And then they flew away.

„Hey, Sempai, why did you sleep so long?"

„Was tired from yesterday, un."

„But you were just doing nothing then! It was me who was working all day!"

„Shut up, un! I was tired, okay? Why do you always have to ask me questions?"

"I just care about Deidara-Sempai! Don't be so upset."

"I had a dream, un."

"Sure, I have dreams, too, so what's so special?"

"You're the last person I would like to talk about my dreams, un. What's your plan for our mission?"

Deidara didn't want to talk to Tobi about his dream. He wouldn't understand his feelings. Actually, Deidara wanted to talk to no one about his dream and the girl. He just wanted to see her, to feel her. She should be in his arms.

"You will enter the village, and kill two to tree people, you will make it fast and not so bloody. You will leave some forehead-protectors of Iwa there. I will wait in front of the village for backup. You have 15 minutes. Is that okay?" Sometimes Tobi could talk like a real guy. Not with the childish voice of his.

"Sure, un. Let's hurry. We will leave the bird here. Don't want to arouse so much attention, un. By the way, do you have the forehead-protectors?"

"Ahhhh sure...wait..." Tobi was looking all through his pant's pockets, but didn't find anything.

"I should have known this, un. Don't make me angry, or I'll blow your ass up,un. Where ware they?"

Tobi looked so innocent, as much as someone with a mask could look. Once more, he was looking through his pockets. He sighed and disappeared into a swirl.

'Geez, hope he'll return soon, un. Think I'll take a nap, still tired, un.', with this thoughts, Deidara lay down near a tree, and soon he was in dreamland.

Shoulder-long light-pink hair, pale skin and jade eyes. The girl of Deidara's dream was back. She was sitting on a couch and reading a book. Deidara found himself standing not too far away from her. One step, two steps, slowly he was walking to her. When standing directly in front of her, he took away her book. She looked up to him, in his crystal blue eyes. She was even more beautiful than she was last time. With his finger, he stroke her cheek. Her skin was cold, maybe because she wasn't real. His hand moved to her neck, down her arm to her wrist. He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Even if it was a dream, he didn't want to be rude to her. Then, she stood up, leaning into him. She kissed him on the mouth, on the neck. Her hands pulled of his black shirt, revealing his muscular body. Her lips went to his collarbone, down his chest. Deidara could feel his dick harden. And the girl could feel it, too. The unzipped his pants, pulled it down with his boxers. She shifted positions with him, and pushed him so sit on the couch. She kneeled down and with her tongue, she licked his tip. Once, twice. "Stop teasing me, un.", Deidara moaned. Her tongue licked his full length down, and back upwards. "I said STOP TEASING ME, UN!" And then, she put him into her mouth. Sucking it and her hands helped treating him. It was hard for Deidara not to moan, the pleasure he felt was just too big. His last sexual experience was long ago and so good. This girl was just awesome.

"S-s-top i- naagh it... I-i am c-coming", was all Deidara could stutter at the sensation that was coming over him. But the girl didn't let go of him, and soon she felt his seed inside her. And she swallowed everything. The feelings overwhelmed Deidara. This was just too goof for him, and even he knew it was a dream he wanted to enjoy, and he did enjoy it... but then Deidara felt sudden pain in his best piece. He opened his eyes, to see Tobi hitting him. "OH MY GOD! What are you doing?", Deidara yelled at him, an angry expression in his face. "Sempai, don't be upset, I just thought there was a snake in your pants!", answered the masked guy, with a pitful voice.

Deidara stood up and hit Tobi in the face. His mask fell down to the ground, and he covered his face with one hand. The other hand was searching the mask on the ground, but Deidara held it up into the air, so Tobi wouldn't find it. "You should use you eyes, un.", said Deidara, kinda smirking. Tobi revealed his face. 'Uhh, so that's why he is always wearing a mask. Damn he's very ugly, un', thought Deidara. Tobi ripped his mask out of Deidaras hand and put it back on.

"You're ugly, un."

"I know, but have this mask, so Sempai isn't bothered by my ugliness."

"You've got the Headbands, un?"

"Sure, Sempai."

"Let's hurry then, Tobi, I wanna sleep, un."

Actually, Deidara didn't want to sleep, he wanted to dream. _Of her_. He wanted to figure out some new things about her. 'In my next dream, I will ask her for her name,un.', he thought, but then realized, that no man asked a girl about her name. Well, some would, but not in a situation like this.

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is my first fanfic here. I wrote some ago, but in another language. I am German, so please don't flame me with mistakes or so. I will fix them if I find them, but I am just human and still learning.  
As for the story, I hope you liked it. Leaving a review would make me very happy (even if it's a bad one, lol)  
I know, this chapter is rather short, but upcoming chapters will be longer.

See you soon! (At least I hope so.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi guys, sorry to keep you waiting. I was kinda busy with planning my holidays. And now I ended up in Bavaria without internet.

This chapter is also a bit short. Sorry again. I think it's better for me to write short chapters and update faster. Well, I am half finished with chapter 3 now, but as evil as I am, I don't want you to know what's going on, yet. So please wait and hate me and flame me haha.

A 1,700 words should be enough, complain if you want to, but that would make me cry ;(

Then, THANKS EVERYONE who read the first chapter, faved it, reviewed it, put it on alert and even just read it. This really made me smile.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I know it is a bit rushed in the end, but that's what I wanted it to be... I wanted to create this atmosphere.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

**That's it for talking. Have fun while reading!**

Deidara and Tobi headed to the leaf village. They thought it wouldn't take them very long, so they walked in a relaxed speed. Tobi took the part of the navigator, he had a map of the fire country and was sure he knew the right way.

Somehow, Deidara knew, that Tobi didn't lead him the right way, but he didn't care that much. He was still tired. And he was still thinking about his dream. He knew the girl would never come with him, because he was in Akatsuki. Well, he could leave... by dying. Or he could make a contract with the leader. For this girl, he would leave terrorism and for one second he thought he wold also leave his art behind.

Suddenly Tobi stopped walking. "Almost there, Sempai.", he said. The masked man opened his backpack to pull something out and handed it to Deidara. It was his coverage, his old clothes from rock. He had also a wig and gloves. His hands and hair would just cause too much attention on him.

Tobi hid in the branches not far away from Konoha. He could see the Hokage's tower from there. Tobi brought a watch with him, to see if Deidara would be in time. 15 minutes was a long time, and Tobi didn't know how to spend it, so he just began to sing.

From then on, it was Deidara alone to get the mission finished. He thought of it as a simple mission, just kill some people. Civilians wouldn't cause much trouble. Maybe the time could be a problem, because he needed 4 minutes to the village, maybe 4 back, so he had 7 minutes to kill 5 people. Or maybe someone would recognize him. His coverage wasn't _that_ good.

The whole mission sounded strange to him. Act like a visitor fro rock, walk though the streets and then kill someone. Yes, he was a terrorist, but this was just... obvious. He didn't know why leader would want war between leaf and rock.

He saw it as a job, although he wouldn't get any money for this, but his life. He never wanted to join Akatsuki, but he had no chance.

His mind went back to the pink-haired beauty. He wondered what her name was. 'A good name that would fit her is maybe _Sakura_.', he thought. He shook his head. 'Forget about her, it will just hurt.'

He felt being watched. And he was watched, and attacked... by leaf shinobi. "Ahhh calm down, pleaaase. I am just a visitor from rock country.", he said, leaving his normal "un".

"What is your name?", one of the shinobi asked. He looked like an ANBU captain, with his uniform and his mask.

"My name is Daichi. I am a Jounin of Iwagakure."

"Why did you come here?"

"It's my day off and I wanted to visit something exiting and so I came here, haha."

The ANBU Captain nodded, and then they disappeared into the trees. 'Phew, I am such a good liar.', he thought, chuckling.

He hurried to the village. Talking with ANBU took him time. Soon he stood in front of the gates. Then went in an talked to the guards, who let him in immediately. He walked through the streets, looking for a good victim. He didn't know whom to kill. There were many people on the streets, each of them looking so innocent. Who was a bad guy and deserved to die? He didn't know, and why did he care?

Maybe it was her who changed him, even if he didn't know her. Even if he didn't know if she existed.

'You're a fucking terrorist, un!', he thought to himself. And then he decided to kill the first person who would pass the little side street he was in. Obviously, the first person who entered the street looked just like his dreamgirl. Light-pink hair, shoulder-long. His kunai fell to the ground immediately. He swallowed and sweatshop. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. All he could do was stare at her with an opened mouth. All his dreams flashed up in his mind.

How she touched him, and how he touched her. How they had sex and things like that. He imagined her doing the same as in his dreams for him in reality.

'Deidara, this is a mission, be professional, un.', he thought then, 'She will never be with a guy like you, look how innocent she looks.'. He looked at her, at her hair, her breasts, her waist, her hips, her legs. _Beautiful_. His eyes went back to her head and for a second their gazes met. Deidara could feel his heart ache in his chest.

Then, she went around a corner and he couldn't see her anymore. He finally got to breathe again. Still a bit confused, he decided to follow her, but when he turned around the same corner she was away. He lost her, but now he knew where she lived. He was very glad about that, but seconds later, he thought of the war between fire country and earth country. She'd probably die then. And she would never be with him, because that war was his fault, and he was with Akatsuki.

He needed to stop this, he just had to go back to Tobi and tell him that he couldn't kill no one. And then Tobi would go on his own. Deidara thought and thought, but didn't find a way to stop this war.

'I could leave and tell Tobi I did my mission, un.', was his idea then. Not the best, but better than nothing. That wouldn't work.

He had 7 minutes to go. '7 minutes to find her, un.', he thought, 'Why does this town have to be so fucking big?'. Using little clay birds or spiders would cause too much attention, and maybe someone would find out about his true identity.

So he walked along the street, looking in every window, every corner and every side street. Pink hair wasn't normal, so he should be able to find her quickly. And he did. She was just about to enter a ramen shop. It's name was 'Ichiraku's Ramen'. He had heard about that shop before. It's famous everywhere because of its nice ramen and nice staff. But unfortunately, the girl wasn't alone. A yellow-haired guy, with black and orange clothing was with her. _Kyuubi._

Deidara imagined him hugging her, kissing her, taking her. He couldn't stand it. So finally the Kyuubi became his business. His teeth clenched, anger building inside him. He closed his eyes just to open them after three seconds again. A dark-blue-haired girl joined his blossom and the Kyuubi. She hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The same with Kyuubi, but she gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth. 'Yes!', Deidara triumphed. If the Kyuubi had led a hand on her, he would have killed him.

He was just too confused to do anything. He wanted to talk to her, yes, but what would he say? "Hey, girl, I don't know your name, but you are good to fuck with. Wanna merry me?"... And then their was the Kyuubi with her, and this girl. He decided to hate both of them.

Then he realized that he was on a mission, he realized, he had only 3 minutes left, to go back to Tobi. Then he would come and kill the people himself. He took this as an opportunity to save her. He didn't know ho, yet, but he was sure about this. He rushed through the streets, meter per meter, through the gates of Konoha. And then he added some extra speed. He needed to get away, not only for his sake, also for hers, too. If he didn't run away, he would simple take her with him. And never let go of her.

He wanted to forget her, and if he couldn't commit suicide. His heart ached again. Each heartbeat hurt in his chest.

10 seconds left, he could nearly see the place where Tobi left him. 5 seconds, 100 meters to Tobi. Would he make it? He ran as fast as he could, he pushed every bit of his chakra into his feet. 1 second.

"Ahhh Sempai made it just in time!", he heard Tobi's ever-so-happy-voice from a branch up on the trees. "Did everything work?"

All Deidara could manage to say was a cold 'no'.

"Damn, so Tobi lost his bet.", Tobi said with a quiet voice, kinda cursing.

"You had a bet, un?"

"Yes, with Kisame."

"But... this was a mission, right?"

"Yes but you had more time than 15 minutes, that was just a part of the bet. Ahhhh Tobi is so sorry. But why did you fail anyways?"

"Un."

"Sempai?"

"Too much..."

"What sempai? Tell Tobi!"

"Too many guards, un. They would have seen and directly killed me."

"Too bad, I would have won two days off."

"I am sorry, un."

"Hey, Sempai, is everything okay with you? You sound strange. Did anyone hurt you?"

"I am okay, un. Just let me rest, okay?"

Tobi sighed and walked some steps away from Deidara. Then he disappeared into his swirl. He knew when he had to leave his sempai alone.

Deidara had never failed on a mission before. Tobi could slightly imagine, how Deidara felt. Well, actually he couldn't because it was something else Deidara was upset about. He hadn't had enough courage to talk to the girl he loved. Thinking about it, his heart ached again, and again until night came and he fell asleep.

When he woke, it was still dark. He sneezed. It had rained the night, and it has been cold. He wanted to grab a tissue from his bag, and that was when he realized that he was no longer in the forest. Maybe Tobi had taking him away, when he came back to see after him? But Tobi, or the Akatsuki compound didn't smell like cherries.

A/N: Finally managed to upload it! Hope you like it (:

Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it!


End file.
